Who Says You Can't Have It All?
by BobWhite
Summary: A plane crash in the Toronto Lake has rescuers scrambling to the sight and three friends running to the rescue. What happens when one of the friends turns out to be the new Rookie at the 15th? What is her past & why did she keep it a secret from everyone? Full Summary inside. Pls R&R 2 find out more.


**Full Summary:**

The new rookie at the 15th has a past as a Baywatch Lifeguard. What happens when, during a visit from Hobie & Summer, a plane crashes in the lake? Will the three jump into action? And how does the rest of the 15th react to hearing that one of their own was a lifeguard on one of the busiest beaches in California? Will she go home for good? Or will she only work the summers in California?

**A Rookie:**

**New In The 15****th****:**

Pixie Cruz had always been teased about her name but it's not like she could help what her parents called her. Though, sometimes she saw the name as a burden, there were always the times that she saw it as a blessing as well. Pixie had grown up in California and everyone could tell that she wasn't from the city at all. Growing up near the beach, she had started surfing when she was four years old. Her father had taught her at such an early age so that she wouldn't be scared of the water like her mother was. But growing up with two parents that constantly fought was hard on her. She'd decided to become emancipated at the early age of sixteen after her father and mother started hitting each other. She was afraid that they would see her as a target someday and she didn't want to be anywhere near them when that happened.

So she was emancipated and shortly after that, she got a job as a lifeguard at the Malibu beach. It wasn't an easy job, what with going to school, paying her rent and trying to feed herself in the meantime, but she liked it because it gave her some independence. It also helped that she had her license and had bought a car thanks to some help from Mitch Buchannon who had taken a liking to her after hearing that she was separated from her parents due to the fact that they were very abusive towards her. Mitch's son Hobie had become like a little brother to her, though they were only a year apart.

Pixie had grown since her days on the beach, rescuing people from the perils the ocean could bring. She had gotten a scholarship to Toronto University and had taken it, leaving most of her belongings in Mitch and Hobie's care until she had a chance to come home and get it. She had graduated University and was in the Police Academy when she heard about Mitch's run-in with Sato- a man from Mitch and Hobie's past. She had called Hobie as soon as they were back in Malibu and safe for the time being and they had talked nearly the whole night.

But her talking with Hobie and the gang from Cali had stopped when she graduated from Academy and entered the police force. She was accepted at the 15th Division because of her can-do attitude and the fact that she was natural with the victims that they dealt with. She was calm and collected whenever confronted with a situation that she didn't like and it didn't take long for most of her training officers and some of the other rookies to realize that she was somewhat of an abnormal cop, though Pixie herself already knew that.

Pixie had passed her three months-probation and was now part of the other rookies, though one might say a little tougher than most of the rookies as she was seen working out at the lake almost every morning before work and even on her days off. It wasn't normal for most people to work out everyday unless they were training for something and none of her friends could get her to tell them why she was always working out. Most figured it had something to do with her lifestyle, she was about the fittest rookie that had come in that year and she didn't want to lose her shape for no reason.

**Unorthodox Cop:**

Pixie knew better than to spout off at the mouth when she didn't like or agree with something but she really didn't have much of a choice when it came right down to the fact that everyone was starting to get under her skin. She was doing okay at the 15th, though she was longing for some of her friends. Every time someone ran from the cops, it was Pixie along with Chloe and Andy that were always on the road right behind those that were running. It was something of a competition and they were always keeping tabs on who took the longest and who was the fastest and almost every time it was Pixie who would be the fastest and Chloe who was the slowest, well so to say out of a three-way competition. Andy was always a little step ahead of Chloe, well sometimes.

Pixie never divulged anything about her past, though it was getting harder and harder not to, what with everyone wondering why she was always running down by the lake and why it looked like she always had a swimsuit on. It was uncommon for most of the cops in the division to run anywhere near the lake, especially when winter was just ending. Pixie had entered into the rookie program late in the season, which wasn't normal. She'd had a mishap shortly after graduating and had ended up in the hospital for about a month recuperating. It had been all thanks to two of the members she was graduating with and it had nothing to do with the fact that they hadn't gotten into trouble at all. In fact, she was surprised that she was the only one that got hurt, though she'd told her friends that what they had been trying to do was a stupid thing and had tried to back out of it only to be grabbed by one of them and pushed into the car, forcefully.

Pixie had wanted to tell someone about it but had been told that nobody would believe her anyways so she had kept her mouth quiet. So when it came down to it, push came to shove and when she was the only one that got into trouble, she stood up for herself and told the superintendent what really happened that night and the two guys that had been involved were severely punished because they had forced her to go with them. But still, Pixie had been injured after that night and the month in the hospital had stopped her from starting at the 15th right away, which kind of hampered their perspective on her just a little bit until Gail let everyone know what happened since her mom told her what had happened.

After hearing what had happened to Pixie, well things got a little easier at the 15th. Nobody was as harsh on her as they had been in the past, when they knew nothing about what had happened for her to end up in the hospital and what not. But now that they knew, they were keeping an extra eye out for her, just in case the two rookies that had gotten her hurt turned up at the Barn and wanted revenge for her speaking up. It never ended up that way and after a while, things settled down and Pixie learned to like being a cop, though sometimes she missed the hubbub of everyday life as a lifeguard.

And it wasn't until Hobie and Summer showed up that spring to really put her life back into perspective. She hadn't realized just how much she missed her friends and her life on the beaches of California until her friends decided to come for a visit. And oh boy did some of her TO's have a time with that information.

**Friends Show Up:**

It was a normal day for Pixie at the 15th, well that was until Gail walked in and told her that she had some visitors that wanted to speak with her and that they were waiting for her in Reception. When she walked out of the Booking area and saw her 'visitors' she almost stopped. There in Reception, stood Hobie Buchannon and Summer. They were standing there smiling and when they saw her, they waved. Pixie went out to Reception and hugged her friends who were beaming from ear to ear.

They couldn't believe that she had become a cop, since every time they talked about jobs outside their own; they always said that they would never wear a uniform that didn't show any skin. It was the best job to have anyways, being a lifeguard had its definite up and even though there were some downs, it wasn't like they were every day or anything like that. They planned to meet for dinner after Pixie got off work and then the three of them said goodbye.

The day turned out to be easy, no big arrests, no big emergencies and by the time Pixie was off of work, her friends were back at the station expecting her to tell them where they were going to eat. But because she hardly ever ate anywhere, Gail had asked them to come to the Black Penny with everyone. She said that they served food and they would be able to drink as much as they wanted and since Pixie didn't have to work the next day, they could drink to their hearts were content.

It didn't take long to get to the Penny and by the time they got there, Gail had ordered 3 cheeseburgers for the friends and they were ready when they walked in the door. Pixie had invited her friends to stay at her apartment with her while they were in town and they had accepted, not knowing that there was a concert in town and every hotel was full-up. The three friends had stopped at Pixie's apartment first and then headed over to the Penny so that they would look a little refreshed. For the Training Officers, it was nice to see Pixie laughing with friends she had never mentioned to her.

How will the 15th react to what happens the next day? How will they all react?

_**More to come in next chapter…**_

_**Please Review…**_


End file.
